DC COMICS: Arrow (S2 EP 21 City Of Blood)
DC TV UNIVERSE ARROW TEAM ARROW TRAILER: PLOT: Oliver proves absent at Moira’s funeral, while Sebastian Blood is sworn in as Mayor of Starling City by default. Sebastian attends the reception afterward, as Laurel explains that no one has seen Oliver in days, though Sebastian understands the difficulty of losing a parent. Diggle comforts Felicity about Oliver’s disappearance, before Isabel Rochev makes her survival known, and suggests Oliver might attend their funerals. Upstairs, Thea tells Walter it was Oliver’s secret that killed their mother, as he’d known that a psychopath like Slade had it out for their family.xxxxBack in the past, Oliver, Sara, Anatoli and the others make it to the abandoned Japanese sub, though Anatoli has doubts he’ll be able to fix it after running aground 60 years earlier. In the present, Quentin returns to work and finds no leads in pursuing Slade, before Laurel arrives and soberly insists that she feels Sebastian Blood must somehow be involved in Moira’s death. Meanwhile in Sebastian’s office, Slade calls and urges his protégé to get to work.xxxWith Roy still unconscious, Felicity and Diggle find no leads in getting to Oliver, though Diggle at least reasons that they might find answers from Amanda Waller and A.R.G.U.S., who are none too pleased to see the pair. Diggle reveals that Slade has an army of Mirakuru soldiers, to which Amanda agrees to aid in the search. Meanwhile, Isabel Rochev shows up at Verdant and serves Thea with a notice to vacate, given that the club remains a property of Queen Consolidated.xxxLaurel arrives at Mayor Blood’s office in the guise of getting help with a case, though she secretly plants a bug underneath his desk that allows the Starling City PD to tap into his computer. Quentin and Laurel search through the files, finding a press release for Moira’s death dated the night before it happened. Meanwhile, Waller’s team finds that Oliver is holed up in a second lair that Diggle and Felicity had no knowledge of. Back in the past, Anatoli manages to get the submarine operational, though in order to break free of the rocks, one of them would have to manually target a torpedo that would take the pilot’s life.Felicity and Diggle find Oliver in his emergency lair, as Oliver laments that his mother would have survived if he’d only cured Slade years ago. Having once been told that the essence of heroism is to die for others, Oliver resigns to hand himself over to Slade, in spite of Felicity or Diggle’s pleas. Afterward, Oliver visits Thea at the Queen mansion and decides to support her plan to leave the city, believing her to have the purest heart of the Queen family.XXXIn the past, Amazo crew member Peter offers to steer the fatal torpedo that could set the sub free, given that he’d already been given radiation poisoning from Ivo’s experiments. In the present, Oliver prepares to surrender himself at the pier he first boarded the Queen’s Gambit, though a dart hits him in the neck before he can see who approaches. Shortly thereafter, Oliver awakens in his own lair to see Diggle, Felicity, and Laurel waiting for him.XXXLaurel explains that Slade had previously revealed the Arrow’s identity, realizing herself that Oliver had attempted to tell her of it before, and that Tommy must have known as well. Laurel insists that regardless of his hood, she knows him better than anyone, and that Oliver always finds a way to push through, regardless of the obstacles, particularly now that she has proof Sebastian Blood is in league with Slade. In the past, Oliver thanks Peter for his sacrifice, believing he’d never have done the same, before ushering Sara out of harm’s way until they can free the sub. Anatoli launches Peter’s torpedo in the tube, as he successfully pilots the explosive into the rock, and frees the submarine.XXXSebastian Blood arrives at a public dinner to find Oliver waiting for him, while Diggle corners and incapacitates Blood’s bodyguard. Oliver reveals to Blood that he knows him to be in league with Slade, in turn outing himself as the Arrow, and assuring that Slade won’t allow Blood whatever twisted vision of Starling City he has in mind. Meanwhile, Diggle has Felicity threaten the guard with hacking into and deleting his various bank accounts, before the guard acquiesces to tell them what they want to know.XXXWith Slade’s men angling to take the city that very night, Oliver, Diggle and Felicity resolve to head them off in the sewers, though Oliver denies Laurel the opportunity to tag along, in the interest of keeping her safe. Shortly thereafter, Oliver enters the sewers to find Blood rallying the Deathstroke-masked men, while Felicity and Diggle plot from above to plant explosives that would destroy the sewer. Meanwhile, Thea leaves the Queen mansion behind and goes to board a train, while one of the Starling PD officers brings into the station an apprehended Iron Heights escapee, apparently caught at random.XXXOne of the men finds and attacks Oliver, who just barely holds his own and survives long enough for Laurel to appear and attack the man with a pipe, allowing Oliver to get the final blow. Oliver attempts to lead her out, while upstairs, Diggle finds himself confronted by a costumed Isabel Rochev intent on stopping him. The clock strikes 9:00, as a man at Thea’s train station dons his mask and attacks the local police, just as the apprehended felon at the station breaks free of his chains and attacks Quentin and the other officers. Felicity gets a call from S.T.A.R. labs while Oliver attempts to lead Laurel to safety, and is forced to bring down a ceiling to take out the pursuing men.XXXIn the past, Oliver desperately attempts to steer the submarine, though Sara sounds to be in distress over the radio. In the present, Slade’s men exit the sewers and take to the highway toward the city. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC TV Cinematic Universe Category:Arrow Category:Brother Blood Category:Black Canary Category:A.R.G.U.S. Category:Amanda Waller Category:Deathstroke the Terminator